Kaneko Athena
Kaneko Athena (金子アテナ) – '''Also known as Raimons ‘shy girl with the white hair’, which also happens to be a forward in Raimon’s soccer team. She loves drawing, going to museum and play soccer. Athena seems to worry a lot about how others think about her, which makes her insecure very fast. But when Tsurugi invited her to join Raimon she started opening up a bit. Altough she still doesn’t talk much, being afraid to make mistakes, she still likes hanging out with them. Appearance Athena has long straight white hair that she keeps together in a low ponytail. She has some bangs on both sides of her face. She has a pale skin tone just like the other players. She wears a pink dress with a brown belt on her taille, with white ballerinas below. Background Just like Tsurugi and Hakuryuu, Athena was trained as one of the best soccer players of the Fifth Sector. She was really good friends with the both of them even though there was some rivalry between Tsurugi and Hakuryuu. After being found out that Athena has some mysterious ability, they took her away, away from all the others so they could experiment on her. She has been isolated for months without seeing anyone, this made a heavy burden on her. Athena got scared of people, thinking they would only hurt her or use her. One day when she just sat in her room with the door locked. Someone opened it, altough she didn’t know who did it, she made a run for it. She escaped the island and kept going for days until she finally reached her destination ; Inazuma town, her birthplace. Personality Athena has always been a more quite type, but ever since the experiments and being locked up from the world for so long, she became even more silent. She loves to draw but rarely talks about it, thinking she might brag about it and people would look differently at her. But when Athena opens up to someone she can be a very reliable person. She would never ever hurt someone. Plot (GO) She was first seen having been collapsed at the ground in front of Inazuma hospital. Having been brought in and letting her rest, Kudou Fuyuka asked her what happend. Athena didn’t answer, all she said was she wanted to see Tsurugi. Tsurugi having been brought together with Matzukaze Tenma and Takuto Shindo, wanted to know what happened. Fuyuka told them she felt asleep over half a hour ago, Shindo said it was better to leave and come back at a later time, Tenma agreed but Tsurugi wanted to stay an wait till she wakes up. Tenma and Shindo left, letting Tsurugi stay with his old friend. When Athena finally wakes up and Tsurugi wanted to talk, tears fell down her cheek while she gave him a hug. Tsurugi said he wanted to talk, in which Athena replied that she wanted to go out and then talk. Telling her it wasn’t a good idea to get out of the hospital while still recovering, she told him that all she needed was a little rest. And so while they walked she told him the whole story about what happened on the island, Tsurugi didn’t know what to say only that he was glad she was able to escape. When they arrived on Raimon’s training grounds Tsurugi asked if she was interested in playing with them. Because of Athena’s shyness she had to t hink about it, so he suggested in only playing soccer with him. She had no objections to that since she trusts Tsurugi. All the other players looked at how the both of them were playing with the ball, thinking Athena must be very good since she is able to keep up with Tsurugi. They insisted on letting her join, but she wasn’t sure about it, Tsurugi told her it would be alright, that she doesn’t have to be afraid. And so Athena joined Raimon’s soccer club. '''Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the movie ; The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. Athena appeared in the movie with the rest of Raimon’s team. They were surprised to see they were on the God Eden, an island where the Fifth Sector train SEEDs. After she was awake, a man called Kibayama Douzan appeared and introduced to Raimon his team, Unlimited Shining. Athena was to shocked to talk to Hakuryuu since she apparently knew him before it. The two teams fought in a field near to the place where they woke up and Raimon was badly beaten and lost 12-0. She, along with her teammates, was reunited with the coach Endou who came to save them with some of the previous Inazuma Japan members; Kabeyama, Kazemaru, Fubuki and Fudou. Fubuki trained herm, along with Tsurugi,Hikaru and Nishiki, for the upcoming match with Ancient Dark. Athena’s mind couldn’t keep up with the training, she was too afraid of the island and thought they might wanted to take her back. Before the match with team Zero, Athena said she didn’t want to play in this game, she couldn’t stand the fact of playing against someone she has deep feelings for. They told her they needed her, but Tsurugi went against it and said he understands where her point is coming from, and so she was left out of the match. At the end of the movie after Tsurugi and Hakuryuu shaked hands Athena jumps the from behind giving them a big hug. Team The 'Destructive' Dragons When Athena didn’t got elected for Inazuma Japan, she decided to join another team who did got elected for the world tournament ; The Destructive Dragons. Unfortunately the team didn’t got through the preliminaries. But she did decide to stay with the team and train in order to get stronger. She wanted to stand on her own two feet instead of relying on Tsurugi and Hakuryuu all the time. Around this time she also decided to cut off her hair, she got tired of the long hair and thought it was in the way of her playing. Category:Tsurugi